


The thing about apples

by WeirdV



Series: Awkward first meetings AU [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputies, M/M, and stuff, awkward first meetings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s another thing people don’t tell you – not all tree branches that held you up as a kid, will hold you up when you’re an adult.</p><p>“Ouch” the voice from the man underneath him comes out annoyed, “The fuck were you doing up that tree?”</p><p>“Um – climbing it. Duh” he rolls his eyes and crawls off his victim – feeling less embarrassed than he probably should right now.</p><p>“Why? Why would you –?” he turns towards Stiles to look at him and stops mid-sentence, “Oh – it’s you.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” he frowns, watching the stranger grab his painful arm, “How would you even know me?”</p><p>“Well – you live a few houses from me. I could always see you sitting in your tree from my bedroom window” he says, carefully checking his arm and wincing in pain, “You’re the main reason I finally got curtains.”</p><p>“I wasn’t creeping on you” he says, then pauses and thinks about it, “Wait – were you the kid with the Darth Vader statue on his windowsill?”</p><p>“You accidently broke my arm when you fell from a tree and landed on top of me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing about apples

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. But I got inspired again, because I'm avoiding correcting tests and shit.  
> Guess that's new. I'm now officially a member of society with a part-time teaching job.  
> Hoorah.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

**The thing about apples**

_“You accidently broke my arm when you fell from a tree and landed on top of me.”_

 

Stiles loves climbing trees. He grew up in a house with a big back garden, bright yellow fence surrounding it.

And it the middle of it, was a big oak.

He used to spend hours up in that tree, climbing all the way up to the tree and sitting there gazing over the other gardens.

There’s something about growing up that nobody tells you about.

You can’t climb trees anymore. The grown-ups tell you about bugs and caterpillars that sting and bite and are dangerous. So you stay away from them.

And the branches wither, and the leaves fall. Your dad saws off the bottom branch – the one you need to get up there – because it’s rotten and if he doesn’t the tree will die.

But every once in a while – even now when he’s officially an adult – more or less – he stops when he walks past a tree and gazes up at it longingly.

I guess that is the best way to explain how he ended up here. Because there’s another thing people don’t tell you – not all tree branches that held you up as a kid, will hold you up when you’re an adult.

“Ouch” the voice from the man underneath him comes out annoyed, “The fuck were you doing up that tree?”

“Um – climbing it. Duh” he rolls his eyes and crawls off his victim – feeling less embarrassed than he probably should right now.

“Why? Why would you –?” he turns towards Stiles to look at him and stops mid-sentence, “Oh – it’s you.”

“What does that mean?” he frowns, watching the stranger grab his painful arm, “How would you even know me?”

“Well – you live a few houses from me. I could always see you sitting in your tree from my bedroom window” he says, carefully checking his arm and wincing in pain, “You’re the main reason I finally got curtains.”

“I wasn’t creeping on you” he says, then pauses and thinks about it, “Wait – were you the kid with the Darth Vader statue on his windowsill?”

“Yeah” he sighs, “It’s definitely broken. Ugh.”

“Dude, I’m so sorry” he bites his lip, “Luckily for you, I’m well acquainted with the best nurse in Beacon Hills. So I’ll give you a ride.”

“Well – that’s the least you can do” he says, “What’s your name, by the way?”

“Stilinski, Stiles” he says, giving him a weak smile, “Please don’t sue me, I’m too broke.”

“I won’t sue you” he says, “Stilinski – like the sheriff?”

“Yeah, he’s my dad” he says with a weak smile, Derek snorts.

“He’s my boss” he says, Stiles stops and turns towards him.

“You’re the new deputy? Hale? The one that moved back here last month?” he says, recalling his dad telling him about it.

“Yeah – you are very well informed” he says, frowning a little.

“Well, I did hire you” he says, smirking a little as he holds the door of his car open.

“What?” he shakes his head, “Uhm, no you didn’t. The sheriff hired me.”

“That’s me. Well, it will be next month when my dad retires” he says, “I was elected last month. I mean, technically he hired you. But I picked you from the stack.”

“How – aren’t you younger than I am?” he asks, “I mean. I remember you riding past our house on your bike when you went to school. And I was already in college then…”

“I am” he says, helping Derek get into his squad car and supporting his arm, “I guess I won them over somehow. Maybe it was because of my excellent police skills. Maybe because they know me. Probably because I took down the mayor who turned out to be taking bribes and killed his wife… who was an adored and respected member of our community.”

“Wait – mayor Grayson killed his wife?” Derek asks, eyes wide in shock, “Ugh, I always thought he was an evil creep. Yeah. I would’ve voted for you too, then.”

“Thank you, Deputy Hale” he smiles, parking in front of the hospital and holding the door open for Derek, “Let’s get you fixed up.”

It takes only half an hour before they get a doctor to come take a look, and they’re out there two hours later.

“Just a simple break” the doctor says as he walks them out, “Five weeks and the cast can come off. Just let someone help you out the first few days.”

Derek nods and the doctor turns to Stiles with a weak smile, “I’m sure you’ll take care of your boyfriend until he’s healed.”

“He’s not my boyfriend” Derek says, turning to Stiles and frowning slightly.

“Yet” Stiles adds with a smirk, “You know what they say about apples!”

“That – that doesn’t even make sense” he sighs, walking outside together as the doctor returns to his other patients.

“They are delicious in pies” he continues, “Let me buy you a slice.”

“Fine” he sighs, following him again towards the car and trying to look indifferent. There’s a reason he remembers Stiles from when they were younger. He always captured his eye – somehow.

“Just you wait and see – Derek Hale – I’ll win you over” he says with a smile and a small, playful shove against his good arm.

“I have no doubt about that” he replies, making Stiles’ smile grow even bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> The tree might have been based on the tree in our own garden. When I was little I climbed all the way to the top and sat there for an hour because my parents wouldn't buy me a cat. Mom almost gave in. 
> 
> Anyways.  
> Hope you liked it.  
> Let me know.  
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
